In a Parallel world
by Anthea Frost the one and only
Summary: Dr. Pirretti had said they were Parallel worlds- worlds where things could have happened, but didn't in theirs. Worlds where things would have gone differently.


A/N: _Hello! To those who have read my stories before (or still Reading, depend) I know I have some uploading to do, and I will indeed do so when I get inspiration for them :P To those who are new to me, and have no idea who the floop I am, nice to meet you! _

_I absolutely love the Gideon Trilogy, and am extremely happy that there are least some one-shots of the trilogy! But recently, I've had a new idea- And it's about the Parallel worlds Dr. Pirretti spoke of. Scenes of what could have happened (Or should, cuz we all like to twist some things here and there ;) ) I will write down. Also, because we all want some fluff, I also take pairing requests or just Parallel requests as well! So feel free to put those in your reviews __ Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE GIDEON TRILOGY! ALL THE AWESOMENESS BELONGS TO LINDA BUCKLEY-ARCHER!_

_P.S: Bold letters will be the words from the books. Like I said above, I do not own._

_In a Parallel world, Peter and Kate would have never returned back to the twentieth century with Dr. Dyer…._

"**Ready?" asked Dr. Dyer**

**Kate nodded her head and tightened her grip around Molly's collar, but Peter suddenly darted toward Gideon, arms out-stretched. Kate saw Dr. Dyer move his hand toward the starter switch and she screamed to Peter.**

"**Peter! No!"**

Peter whipped around, just in time to seeKate tear away from the anti-gravity machine, and rush towards him. Her skin was pale with fright, not caring that she had left the machine at the last moment. She had made a pact with him not to leave without him, and she did not dare let Peter make the stupid move of stranding himself by his own fault. But the sight of Peter's wide eyes made Kate turn, to see her father frozen in shock, his finger touching the switch, his other

It was as if time was frozen.

"Oh no." Kate whispered, slowly shaking her head, "Oh no."

Dr. Dyer had flipped the switch. His eyes were wide, and his freckles stood out underneath his pale skin. He was shaking his head in time with Kate, and she gripped Peter's hand so fiercely, he grimaced in pain. "Oh God no." Dr. Dyer breathed, and raised his voice, "KATE! PETER! _NO, COME BACK!_"

It was at that moment, Kate and Peter saw **the Tar Man spring, seemingly from nowhere, into the position Peter had just vacated. Molly's snarl alerted the rest of the party. Gideon's warm smile vanished and he **grabbed both Peter's and Kate's shoulder, shoving them back. But the machine was already becoming seeing through at the edges. The Tar Man's eyes were wide at the nauseous feeling that swept over him, and his triumphant smile faded, to an alarmed "O". Kate and Peter were bounded back from the machine, both roughly hitting the ground.

"Mistress Kate!" cried Sidney, and ran over to them both, helping them to their feet hurriedly, but it was too late. The luminous spirals had appeared, and the sickening feeling of being once again lost settled in Peter's stomach. He watched helplessly as Dr. Dyer and the Tar Man vanished; Kate's father was still wide open in a never-ending scream, while the Tar Man's face showed horror and fright.

There was silence for a few heartbeats.

"NO!" screamed Kate, as she tore away from Sidney and ran to where the machine had been, falling to her knees. "No, no, no!" she screamed, this time sobbing, as tears ran down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening! The machine was right there! Their ticket to home was _right there!_ Hannah slowly walked to Kate, and began to cry with her, holding her close. How Kate wished those arms around her was her mother's instead.

Peter stared, his eyes still wide, his mouth gaping, and his stomach hollow. It was his fault. His fault. Their chance to go back home was gone. Kate had gone after him, and she was trapped here with him. He bit back tears, but his emotions overcame him, screaming that they had had enough of being held back.

His fault.

Sidney watched as Kate sobbed into Hannah's shoulder, and Jack gripped the Parson's sleeve, as he now carried the poor terrified boy. Gideon slowly approached Peter, his eyes full of question and sorrow. Together, he and Peter walked toward Kate, and she looked at Peter with such sad eyes, Peter could not help but let out a sob himself. "I'm sorry." He gasped, "I'm so, so, sorry. It's all my fault." Kate did not reply, and awkwardly, Peter wrapped his arms around her.

Sir Richard suddenly looked up at the sound of galloping horses. Everyone looked at him, alarmed even more, before the Parson cried, "They have found us! Quickly, Gideon, flee!" Gideon and Joshua exchanged dismayed glances- they had at last been reunited, and they were again to part. Sir Richard placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder, and looked at Gideon reassuringly. No words passed between them, but Gideon understood- his brother would be safe.

"Go! Go now!" Sidney said suddenly, surprising everyone, "Take Master Peter with you! Send word as quickly as you can! Now hurry!" He placed a small bag of gold coins in Gideon's hand, and Gideon mounted the horse, some of the shock worn off. Peter carefully pulled away from Kate, and quickly clambered up behind Gideon. Kate's pale face reddened and she cried out angrily, "No! I want to go with you! You were the one who dragged us into this situation in the first place- the least you can do is take me with you!" Peter blinked owlishly at her. But she was right.

Joshua's face brightened as he saw this. He looked at the other horse that was by Sir Richard, and quickly climbed up, then held his hand out to Kate. Gideon began to protest but Hannah interrupted, "Quickly, quickly! They're getting closer!" Kate nodded and expertly mounted behind Joshua. Peter fought back the urge to tell her to go with the others, and both horses quickly galloped away. Kate caught Peter's eye, and he saw that there was something cold in those grey eyes of hers. She would not be left behind this time, or any other time. He dragged her into this mess. Peter nodded slightly, hoping his face showed just how sorry he was. Kate merely looked away stubbornly.

"I am sorry, Master Peter." Gideon breathed over his shoulder as the distance between them and the party grew wider, "We will find a way to get you back home. I swear to you we will."

Peter did not reply. His heart lowered to his stomach when he remembered the Tar Man taking his place, and Dr. Dyer's horrified expression. He just couldn't forgive himself. He looked over to Joshua and Kate. Joshua looked over his shoulder at Kate constantly, checking if she was all right. To Peter's dismay, tears slid down from her closed eyelids. Joshua noticed this as well, but did not stop, until Gideon did, when he thought they were a safe distance away. Joshua dismounted, and took Kate in his arms, to her surprise, gently wiping her tears away. "Tears will not help, Mistress Kate." He said softly, "We will find you a way back home."

Pete watched as Gideon helped him off the horse. He frowned at the two, and walked over to Kate, who was beginning to fall asleep on Joshua's shoulder out of exhaustion. He carefully removed a few strands of hair from her pale face, and said in a gentle voice, which was unusual for him:

"I'll find a way back for us, Kate."

He looked around; at the time that was not theirs. At the trees, where buildings would be in their time. At the two young men that would be long gone. At the world that would only be told in history books.

"I swear it."

A/N: _Eh? So, what do you think? I hope you liked it! You can always add in requests, so don't hesitate to do so! See you next time!_


End file.
